


Placer

by Kanna_amethyst (Anvaz)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/Kanna_amethyst
Summary: El placer corre por el cuerpo y en la mente solo pides más y más.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 5





	Placer

**Author's Note:**

> Día 11 del reto 31 días de AkaFuri de la comunidad de Facebook: "Porque amamos el AkaFuri"  
> Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y publicado por la Shonen Jump.

Akashi estaba desesperado. Quería siempre más y más. Tanto que temía asustar a Furihata.

Se contenía y aguantaba cada vez que lo hacían, cada vez que Kouki llegaba a su límite su rostro lleno de placer lo hacían querer explorar más de ese cuerpo pecaminoso: Su piel perlada con sudor, sus cachetes rojos por el éxtasis y los gemidos que intentaba reprimir pero conseguían escapar de sus rojos labios hinchados por ser sometidos a intensos besos, todo ello lograban llevarlo hasta el borde de la locura.

Seijuurou entraba y salía buscando el punto que hacía que Kouki alcanzase el límite y observaba todo guardando cada detalle a la perfección en su memoria. Cada gesto en el rostro de Kouki y cada reacción a nuevas sensaciones era catalogada con precisión.

Los sonidos inundaban la habitación, el choque de piel contra piel, su propia respiración entrecortada por el placer y los gemidos del castaño formaban una pieza de orquesta del placer. Las palabras más y más soltadas por su propia boca eran el coro perfecto para tal composición.

Kouki terminaba con el nombre de su amado en los labios para quedar luego por un momento con los ojos perdidos en el éxtasis y luego enfocarse en la mirada fija de su amado.

Pero Kouki pronto descubrió lo que con pasión intentaba ocultar Seijuurou y con sus dulces labios logró desencadenar a la fiera. Kouki no era débil y mucho menos tonto por lo tanto sabía qué botones tocar en Seijuurou.

Llenó de besos su cuello y no tardó en posicionarse sobre Seijuurou. Sin perder el tiempo logró introducir el miembro de Seijuurou nuevamente en su interior y comenzó un sube y baja lento y torturador. Los gemidos de Kouki llegaban dulcemente hasta sus oídos intercaladas con palabras de amor, placer y gozo entre cada beso.

Kouki repentinamente dejó de besar su cuello y fue hasta sus labios y con una mirada pícara pronunció unas dulces palabras: Te amo, no te contengas porque por ti puedo hacer hasta lo imposible.

Seijuurou no dudó más y volcó a Kouki sobre el colchón. Besó con dureza sus labios y tomando una de sus piernas la levantó e inició de nuevo el baile salvaje del amor.

Esa noche recorrió con sus labios hasta saciarse el cuerpo de Kouki y lo llenó por dentro con todo lo que tenía. Usó todas sus reservas de energía intercalando estocadas rápidas y salvajes con el tortuoso y lento vaivén hasta obtener en brazos a un Kouki suplicando sin saber qué era lo que deseaba.

Las marcas de amor representadas como chupones quedaron grabadas en la piel de Kouki y marcas de arañazos surcaban la piel de Seijuurou.

No se contendría más. Kouki era perfectamente para él y más.


End file.
